Time demension
by Anthony3221
Summary: This is a story about Legend of the Dragoon after the game's events, Final fantasy 7 and up make an apperance, Xenosaga, Star Ocean 3, and Pokemon, and Legend of Zelda. All of the character meet and interact as one, basically an RPG read!
1. Chapter 1

Time Demension

What if Lloyd did not die? What if Rose lived? If Miranda never joined Dart? If Zack never died and Cloud and him stayed first class members? If Sepiroth was good? If Tidus and Yuna lived together forever? If Lavitz lived and got a new dragoon? If Final Fantasy series, Xenosaga, and Star Ocean all came together for a story? What if the people who died in their series lives?

This is a story about all of these what ifs. There will be characters you know and do not bear with it and hopefully I can answer your questions.

Pokemon: Jigglypuff, Buneray, and Marill, Shinx, Lucario

Dart-Fire Dragoon Shana- Light Dragoon

Meru-Ice Dragoon Lavitz- Spiritual Dragoon

Kongol-Earth Dragoon Lloyd-Time Dragoon

Albert-Jade Dragoon Miranda-Divine Dragoon

Haschel-Thunder Dragoon Mappi- which ever one he steals

Rose-Darkness Dragoon Anthony-All powerful terra Dragoon

Jose-Steel Dragoon Melbu Frahma- God like Dragoon

Final fantasy characters include: Zack, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Sephiroth, Tifa, Zell, Squall, Fran, Balthier, Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Yuffie, Kadaj, Reno, Ultimecia, Auron, Seymour, Gippal, Rikku, Ansem, Crab, Al-Cid, Jenova,Paine, Mackzwell, Ganondorf, Trema.

Other- Cliff, Maria, Blaze da Cat, Sonic, Amy Rose, Nell, SoraDonald, Freya,Goofy, Kosmos, Peach, Luigi

5years after Legend of the Dragoon…

Dart goes to see his companions all of them Albert, Lavitz, Llyod, Meru, Kongol, Rose, Shana, Haschel. They have all had their ups and downs after their near death experience, but now Haschel has found Claire and she follows her father and aids playing the brains of the group. Shana and Dart are soon to wed while on the road. Lavitz and Albert went back to the palace for a long while and just joined our heroes again (Albert just went back to get more money for his adventure) Meru and Lloyd went back to the wingly village and then met dart and Shanna at a rendezvous point. The only two people who have actually been having action are Rose and Kongol who made a separate team to follow Miranda who double crossed Shana and tried to shoot her.

All of them met at Darts hometown last month where Dart told everyone the good news about him and Shanna and then Albert sweared them all in as bounty hunters. This is where it begins…

Forest

5:30am- Dart-Shana it is about time we get going you know we can't stay at one spot for very long.

Shana- I know but I could not sleep yesterday I thought someone was watching us, and anyways we have a group full of elite bounty hunters if someone is going to attack I think we could hold our own.

Meru- Yeah, Let them come get us my hammer is right her! Wait where is it??

Lavitz- that's what you get for being cocky. Wait my spears not here either?

Everyone Else (mine too)

Dart- Ok, so Shana you were right but we still have to go we will get new weapons at the next town just grab what you can and lets go.

(Everyone sees moving in the bushes and out comes Miranda with all of the parties weapons)

Dart- Guys looks like she wants to fight lets give it to HER!!

(Miranda gets out Rose's weapon and attacks the charging wingly Meru)(Dart gets picked up by Kongol and is throwed at Miranda)(Miranda swiftly dodges Dart and then before she could react she gets hit in the face by Haschel's foot.)(Followed by Shana and Lavitz get a nearby stick and begin to hit Miranda with it.)(Miranda gets Albert's spear and pierces Kongol's armor with it sending him flying into a tree 100 feet away)(In the background Lloyd and Albert are watching what is going on, cause their to cool to fight)

Lloyd- If I wanna see a circus I would pay for one but now its time to end this!!

(Lloyd charges at Miranda and hits her in her stomach sending her back towards Shana and Lavitz where they hit her more)(In the bushes behind Albert you see Lenus and Zackwell shaking their head at Miranda and they are teleported out of the scene)

(Miranda begins to run, and drops all the weapons and a letter)

Meru- You better Run punk!!

Dart-Does everyone have what she took

Everyone-Yeah and we still have all of our items too!

Lloyd-Dart read the letter that Miranda dropped

Dart- It says that" You will find what your looking for in your worst nightmare and in a new area of wonder.

Lloyd- do you understand that?

Claire-I don't even get it, but I have a feeling we were supposed to get it though

Albert- Let's get going besides, I think I know someone who can help.

Meru-Who? And when did you decide to help Mr. Pretty boy

Albert-Hha your funny but Emperor Doel might be able to help

Dart, Rose, Shanna, Lavitz- What??

Albert- I heard someone has resurrected him.

Dart- aren't you a little worried he will attack us?

Albert- No, I know he will but, Look how long ago we fought him we should be able to wipe the floor with him

Rose- I hope your right.

Haschel- you better be, and if not maybe Rose and do some Black Monster crap to annihilate him

Everyone but Rose- Laugh

…. The next Day…In the Forest

Shanna- Let's go guys we have a big day ahead of us

Dart- why are you so freaking hyper all of a sudden?

Shana- I honestly don't know I just feel free

Mappi- I feel the same way

(Gasp)

Rose- Dart get back, We know how you are and we will need your dragoon power

Dart- I will not let him hurt Shanna!

Shana- I'm not a child Dart I can fight too! Just worry about yourself

Mappi- Yeah Dart she's not a child let her fight this, and anyways I want you to meet my new friend!

(12 earthquakes stronger than when Kongol is running to a buffet)

(A black dragon appears from the forest)

Lloyd- how the heck are we to fight that?!

Claire- I don't know you're a wingly you should have secret powers to blow things like this up though

Lloyd-Oh I'm sorry my manual guide doesn't have a recipe for killing dragons!!

Haschel-Stop It You 2 or you guys will meet my boot

Dart- Meru take Claire, Shana and get them out of here

Shana- Usually I would say I can fight I will not be saying it this time.

(They storm off towards town)

Dart-Guys you know what we have to do!!

Rose- Right

(Dart, Rose, Albert, Haschel, Kongol, Lloyd go into their dragoons)

(Dart and Lloyd work together to knock the dragon down with their dragoons)

(Rose and Kongol get caught in the dragons fire breathe)

Rose- Dart we need some help!!

Dart- I'm trying, I'm trying

(The dragon stomps on Kongol after calling his dragoon)

(Rose, Haschel, Albert, Lloyd, and Dart get to Kongol in time to revive him when all of a sudden the dragon starts clawing and flamethrowing at the heroes)…. (Until everything stops and then everyone from town feels a furious earthquake as the heroes finally get to their feet they see Emperor Doel holding off the dragon!!)

Doel- it's about time you stop being so lazy and start helping

Dart- Long time no see Doel and it seems like your fighting style has not changed one bit

Doel-By the way who is going to wipe whom on the floor might I ask, and why should I change it if I could almost destroy you.

Rose- Were you spying on us

Doel- I don't like the word spying so much how about peeping

Albert-So it seems that Shana was right all along!

Haschel-We don't have time for this

(The heroes put all their powers together and are able to get the better hand of the dragon and finally defeat the dragon)

Mappi- so you beat the first test get some rest for what I foresee you will need it.

Albert- Doel we need your help

Doel- So I see, lets get back to town before we talk

Rose-Understood I feel as though we are being watched anyways.

Albert-I feel the same way

(Miranda is hiding behind the bush)

(Dart gives Emperor Doel the letter)

Doel- I see, It seems you will be finding some unimaginable allies on your journeys but don't trust everyone you see, I see that there is also a secret message saying that people from different time periods will join you, but be warned for new allies you find new enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

It was a day like no other thought Yuna and Lulu. They defeated Sin only 3 years ago with the help of Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Kimarhi, Lulu, and their summoner Yuna. She obtained the final aeon and lost Tidus her true love in the same day. Now it has been 1 year since Tidus was gifted to live with Yuna. From there Lulu and Wakka finally got together and had their child. Now they have devoted themselves to being Sphere Hunters and teachers to the new army of Spira. But today was like Yuna and Lulu thought unusual for some reason. They past it off like excitement and then Yuna and Lulu lead the gang to the bridge of the airship.

Yuna- Hey guys what do you want to do today?

Tidus- Hun, I was a total fan of blitzball, and I know that there is a game today think we can go?

Wakka-Well why not, I heard that our team at home the besaid aurochs are having tryouts why don't we go try out? Anyway we have nothing better to do right?

Lulu-Ok but I'm not playing I have to be the silent, responsible one you know, and what about our child?

Wakka- You're here, why else would we have you along!

(Lulu throws her onion knight at Wakka)

Wakka- What was that for?

Lulu- What do you think?

Auron- You guys act your age you have a child now!

Yuna- O sir auron they are just having some harmless fun right

Tidus- O you just got in trouble with the queen bee!!

Yuna- What are you saying?

Kimarhi- Knock it off or I will show you my true power of a Ronso!

Cid- Knock it off your on my ship or do you want me to get out my spear!!

(points to rules)

No yelling

If you make food make It for Cid too

If you make a mess on my ship I will shoot you

Talk about my weight and you will be throughn overboard!

5. If you piss me off I will find another severe punishment for you!

Cid-What part of my rules don't you get?

(Cid pulls out his rifle)

(Everyone gets up and leaves)

2 hours later…

Luca

Rikku- We are finally here if Cid would shut up and pilot the airship we would have been here yesterday!

Auron- Can you be somewhat realistic ever!

Rikku-Shut up Grandpa!

Auron-With age comes brains so it explains why your so stupid

Yuna-STOP!

Rikku- Sorry yunnie

Tidus- There is the line!!

Wakka- Chill out dude!

Besaid Auroch #1- Its Wakka and Tidus stop the auditions we found our two positions!

Besaid Auroch#2- Where have you been mans!

Tidus- Don't you pick up a paper we defeated Sin you idiot!

Besaud Auroch#2- Ok then

(under his breathe PMS)

Besaid Auroch- Can you play in today's game?

Tidus- We have not played for a while but we would be happy to right?

Wakka- Well why not!

(10 minutes later the 7 Aurochs go into the sphere for blitzball against Luca Goers!)(Tidus is center and gets the ball first and gets close to their goal and jecht shots it and the goalie could not catch it)

In the Crowd

Yuffie- Wow Cloud we are actually in Luca think they have anything good to steal in their shops

Cloud- We just got here don't cause to much commotion ok?

Tifa- Who is that hot guy in the game

Yuna- That guy with the blonde hair it is Tidus

Tifa- I might have to meet that guy Cloud you have some Competion

(Yuna seems pissed!)

Rikku-You guys are not from around here are you?

Cloud-No why

Rikku- Because you guys are the first people who did not ask us for help?

Tifa-Why would we need help from you 2 you seem really weak!

Rikku-Excuse ME!!

Yuna-Calm down Rikku we defeated Sin and brought about the eternal calm!

Barret-Wow, interesting

(3 goals later Luca goers forfeit!)

Tidus- Yuna did you see me !!

Yuna- You were amazing Tidus I am so happy your all mine!

(Tifa makes a fist)

(Cloud pulls out his sword)(He slashes at Tidus luckily Auron jumps in with his blade and saves Tidus again)

Tidus- Dude I don't even know you why you attacking me?

Cloud- Tifa likes you if I take out you she will be with me!

Aerish- What about me Cloud?

Cloud- I want a girl who does not die all the time so go sit down

Tifa- Now you fight for me!

(Tidus pulls out his sword and begins attacking Cloud while Auron is attacking too)(Aeris revives Zach and Zach starts to attack Tidus and Auron with Cloud)

Squall- What the heck?

Seifer- It's a sword fight lets go!

(For no reason Squall and Seifer join the fight for the fun of it!)

3 way battle

(Yuna and Lulu yell stop)

Zell- I will shut you up little miss almighty summoner

Rikku- You will have to get to her pretty come and get it!

(Zell charges at Rikku and she jumps and kicks him in the back and knocks him to the ground)

Tifa-Finally a fight I will fight in!

(Tifa jumps on Zells shoulders and strikes Rikku in the face)

Lulu-Enough!!

(She uses doublecast and uses meteor and ultima on Tifa)

Aeris-No you don't you little witch!

(casts comet on Lulu)

Selphie-Zell hang on

(Casts firaga, thundaga, blizaga)

Yuffie-Ok so no commotion Ill be back going to an item shop they might have a 5 finger discount!

Wakka-No you don't!

(Yuffie's shuriken and Wakka's blitzball hits together in the middle of the fight and together!)

(A black hole appears)(Out comes Sephiroth and Seymour and Paine and Ultemicia)

Everyone- Gasp

Sephiroth- Cloud I told you your darkness always brings me back and it looks like Zach Is here to it will be a pleasure to kill you both with my blade!

Seymour-O my ex wife Yuna it has been so long and now I will kill you so we can be together forever!

Paine- Lulu my sister so long it has been now like I killed our parents you shall meet my blade with your new child

Lulu- You touch me, my child, or anyone here and I swear the last thing you will be worring about is where you will go after death

Ultemicia- Squall, Zell, and Selphie my favorites of my group it seems like you made some new friends!

Sephiroth-Now lets fight Cloud!

Kimarhi- No!!

(Sephiroth's blade goes through Kimarhi like he was never there)(The same to Barret and Aeris and Irvine)

Sephiroth- Haha anymore

Vincent and Lulu- Just us!

(Vincent transforms and Lulu casts Ultima!)

Seymour-Let us go we will be back!

(drops a letter)

Yuna-hey guys I think we have bigger problems than each other!

Cloud- What does it say?

Yuna- Though we are different we are a like to fix our problems work together cause we are and along the way you will make many allies but with allies comes enemies!

Tifa- I think we were supposed to get that

Cloud- Now where can we go we don't have any hideout

Yuna- No but we have an airship!

(Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, Rikku lead to the airship)

(Cloud, Zach, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent follow)

(Squall, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, and Rinoa follow slowly)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So it all begins

Chapter 3: So it all begins!

(meanwhile with the dragoon part)

Lavitz-Stop it with the fortune cookie crap and tell us what it means!

Doel- God, your dumber than you look

Haschel- Stop it you freaks Lavitz we are here for his help try to be a little respectful.

Doel- Thank you old man (LOL) So I think you should go and continue going after Miranda she seems like a problem

Dart- We were going to do that

Meru-Dart we cant do that for at least 2 days

Dart-Why the heck not?

Meru- There is a big sale in town tomorrow!!

Rose and Shana and Claire- SHUT UP!!

Shana- I am so going hang out here with Doel unless you wanna go with and hold my bags?

Dart- Hey Doel can I stay for a while

Doel- Sure, anyways me and Albert need to talk anyways.

(Doel gives Albert a smart glare and Albert looks worried)

Doel- Let me get you some rooms it will just be one moment

(Doel leaves the room)

Dart- Albert you alright you look a little weird

Albert- I will be fine.

Lloyd-Maybe I should stay with you when you guys talk?

Albert-No, take the chance for some rest I think we will need it OK?

Kongol-Now I get to go see about some new boots that fit me YEAH ME!!

(everyone rolls their eyes)

10 minutes later

Doel- Your rooms are ready! Dart and Haschel share a room, Lavitz and Lloyd, Shana and Meru, Rose and Kongol you get your own room OK?

Dart- Not really I wanted a room with Shana but ok I guess

several hours later

Meru- Wake up guys lets get going its time to shop till we drop

Rose- Ok Shana are you ready

Kongol- I so am!

Claire-I am so getting more stuff for my Room!

Shana- I am but Kongol why are you coming

Kongol-For NEW BOOTS!!

(Everyone laughs)(They arrive at the first store a weapon store)

Rose- Look at these rapiers

Claire- Why don't you get the strongest one?

Shana-I don't know I barely fight anyways I am more of a healer

Meru- I'm more of a give me my hammer and you will need a wheel chair

(Everyone laughs)

Shana-Look at this bow

Meru-Shut up new shoes!

Kongol-Come on no shoes fit me, I really wanted to have skater shoes!

Claire-Ok guys lets get this stuff and go to the next store

3000 dollars later

Kongol-Shut up an item shop!

(everyone sees 2 cartoon character and someone with a key for a sword)

Rose-Look at this dude he is so freakin hot

Shana-If only Dart looked like him!

Meru-Hey Lloyd will not care if I go after him

Rose-No I saw him first

Meru-This is no game you devil child

(The 2 characters and the hot guy walk past Meru)

Meru-O my god I wanna go in a cats cradle right now

Shana- you are so not in his league

Meru-And you are?

(Commotion outside)

(The 2 characters are in a fighting phase and the guy is wielding the keyblade type thing)

(All of a sudden a blast of light appears and a guy of about 20 appears in black armor with 2 ninja swords at his sides, Auron's sword (from ff 10) on his back with 2 keyblades in both hands, and he seems to be followed by a marill,jigglypuff, and shinx)

Rose-Are they pokemon I see I thought they were only legends

Shana-Guess not

(The hot guy charges at the black knight and the black knight swiftly dodges)

Rose-Look at him he is so strong!

Shana-Claire where are you going?

Claire-For a walk I will be back don't worry!

(The dark knight leaps into the air and flicks his hands and a explosion hits the hot guy and his comrades)

(The hot guy gets healed by his comrades and slashes at the dark knight knocking him to the ground)(The dark knights pokemon begin to chase the hot guy's comrades)

Kongol-Hey guys look I found a pokeball for only 200 dollars

Hot guy-Ok I give up you win please spare us

Dark knight-I really was just playing around sorry if I really hurt you sometimes I don't know my own strength

Hot guy-So what is your name?

Dark knight- O yeah maybe that would help I'm Anthony and you are

Hot guy-Im Sora, and my friends are Donald and Goofy

Anthony- Nice to meet you so you wield a keyblade too

Sora-Yeah, the ultima weapon

Anthony-I have the fenrir and the oblivion

Sora-Sweet

Goofy- Garsh Anthony you were really strong where are you heading next

Anthony-Im looking for a worthy opponent and my friends Jigglypuff, Shinx and Marill are doing the same.

Sora- So are we can we join you?

Anthony-If you can keep up!

(laughs)

Rose-Hey dude what up who are you?

Sora-I'm Sora and this here is Donald, Goofy and my new friends Anthony, Jigglypuff, Shinx, and Marill.

Rose-Nice to meet you I'm Rose, this is Meru and over there is Shana.

Sora- pleasure to meet you

Rose-Im just gonna cut to the chase we need you guys to join us that a problem?

Anthony-No we can go with you!

Shana-Thank you

Kongol-Shut up Rose it's a buy one get one free sale

Rose-Kongol be quiet!

Kongol-Shut up its those boys(faints)

Shana- I wonder about him sometimes

Meru-He does have a wife though

Rose-Now im stomped

(Everyone laughs)

Claire-If only their was a fountain in every city

(a hill billy in a black shirt and cameo pants with combat boots and gauntlants with a sword on his back (like Zach in ff crisis core)

Hill billy-You are so right then again someone as beautiful as you should no of beautiful things

Claire-O thank you your not so bad yourself I see you have a sword fight much

Hill billy- Yeah all the time!

Claire- Fight me and I will let you ask me one question sound fair?

Hill Billy- You sure?

(Claire jumps up and Strikes the hill billy)(Hill billy does a front flip and knocks her to the ground)

Claire-What do you want to know?

Hill Billy-Im Jose and you are…

Claire-I'm Claire.

(Claire-Attacks Jose from the back and flips over him and pushes him to the ground)

Jose-You fight well good looking

Claire-Thank you and your to nice to fight

Jose-Thank you

(Lloyd jumps in with his sword and slashes but Jose dodge rolls out of the way and gets his sword and stabs Lloyd in the head with his sword and lloyd dies.)

Jose-I'm so sorry

Claire-Don't be he just gets in the way!

(Everyone laughs)

several hours later

(Everyone arrives at home with the accompany of Sora, Donald, Goofy,Anthony and his friends and Jose)

Doel-Seems like you will be needing more rooms that will be no problem at all!

Albert-Thank you for your hospitality!

Doel-That is why I was emperor

(He does an evil laugh and leaves the room)

Dart-Leave a group alone for a while and they pick up gangsters

Shana-BE NICE

Dart-Sorry

Rose-You better be.

Albert-While you guys were gone we have figured out where Miranda is going to next!

Meru-Where I really want to knock some sense into that rich brat

Kongol-Don't we all

(Everyone laughs)

Albert-Don't laugh yet she is going to try and revive Melbu Frahma from the dead

Everyone-(GASP)Shut up!!

Albert-To do so she needs to make it to Shirley's temple and Neet where the moon child and black monster where the strongest!

Everyone-(GASP)

Sora-So this Melbu Frahma guy is real I read about him from the text books and he is supposedly the ender of all worlds

Anthony-Looks like a worthy opponent right puff!?

Jigglypuff-Puff

Jose-I was going to say the same thing

Dart-So we set out tomorrow morning then!

(Doel walks in the room)

Doel-Your rooms are ready rest well you will need it for so I foresee!

Shana-Everyone-Good night Kongol no sneaking out for shoes!

Kongol(Gasp)How did you know!

Shana-I am the moon child after all!

Doel(under his breath)Not for long if Miranda's plan works

(He does his sinister laugh again

Meru-Shut up im goin to sleep!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Final fantasy part:

The Crater

Sephiroth: I kissed a girl and she liked it…

Ultimecia-Don't you mean she farted

Paine-Hahahaha your such a freak and a cheat with your huge sword you have!!

Seymour-Don't quit your day job cause your not gonna win American Idol

(Everyone laughs)

Sephiroth-Stop it your gonna make me cry!!

Ultimecia-Ok ok I'm done…

Paine-I'm not !!

(Ultimecia throws a bolt of lightning from her hand at Paine)(Paine pulls out her sword and charges at Ultemicia)

Paine-You want a fight you old shrew!

Seymour-ENOUGH! (freezes them right before Paine slashes at Ultemicia)

Sephiroth-So what you have magic you cant use it if I cut off your hands

Seymour-Listen look at all of those goodie goodie to shoes out their and there is only 4 of us

Paine-Your point

Seymour-We need more allies on our side

Ultemicia-I could care less we could take them

Seymour-Do we want help or not

Sephiroth-We do.

(Everyone walks over to the globe in the center of the room)(Seymour says something under his breathe and the pitch black room begins to flash)

Ultemicia-What have you done

Seymour-Just watch!

(a portal of every color opens up above the globe and out jumps 2 figures)

Paine-Who are they?

Seymour-I don't know ask them

Guy with white hair and weird old robe-I am Xemnas

Ugly, Old woman maybe-Leblanc

Sephiroth-We need help not kids who don't know how to fight

Leblanc-Excuse you, you freak I fight better than you

Xemnas-Yeah and we don't cheat with such a big sword

Seymour-Now that we all got acquainted Here we come you weaklings

Aboard the airship

Cid-So we have been flying for awhile you gonna tell me where you wanna go or you can start paying for gas

Yuna-I don't know we are kind of wanted by people

Lulu-I think we should go to the temples

Tidus-Yeah, with the faith?

Auron-Well they will probably start looking their so lets go to the one with the most security

Wakka-Did you see Sephiroth's sword no security can protect us from that!!

Tidus-Lets go to the Bevelle Temple

Everyone else- Ok

20 minutes later

Cid-We're here want me to go with you?

Yuffie-No old man, stay here with our ship

Cid-Its MY ship!

(Everyone gets off the ship)

Tifa-What is this place?

Rikku-O haha this is the Bevelle Temple

Lulu-Yeah the temple and headquarters of New Yevon

Yuna-I hope Baralai is still here!

(After ten minutes walking to the entrance we are surrounded by security)

Cloud-What are we doing here Fight!

Zach-Chill out Cloud just wait

Tifa-Let them make the first move!

Vincent-Think Cloud at least try to ok!

Squall-Hey guys don't do anything!

Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Seifer-Got it!

Security-What is your purpose here

(Yuna walks in front of everyone)

Yuna-We're here to see Baralai now please take us there

Auron-Or we will use force!

Tifa-Yeah what he said!

Baralai-Get back don't you remember anyone with Lady Yuna may pass no questions asked NOW GET BACK

Yuna-Hi Baralai!

Baralai-What pleasure you are here what can I do for you?

Yuna- My friends and I need to be kept safe people are following us 4 of them!

Baralai-Well of course

Yuna-I would like for you to also alert Gippal and Nooj as well

Baralai-Done

(Yuna goes and gives Baralai a hug)

Yuna-Thank you

Baralai-Think nothing of it

Baralai-Please follow me

(Everyone follows him to the lobby)

Baralai-People are following you who exactly

Yuna and Rikku-Paine.

Cloud, Zach, and Tifa-Sephiroth

Squall, and Zell-Ultemicia

Lulu-And Seymour

Baralai-So its worse than I thought Paine and Seymour know their way around the temple

Yuna-I understand that

Baralai-I guess you guys will need to go underground

Yuna-If you think that is the best

(Everyone walks over to the ladder)

Baralai-Now down there are very strong monsters I imagine you all can handle them though

(Gives Yuna keys)

Yuna-Whats this

Baralai-Their will be 100 floors but the elevators should be working use the keys to get them to work

Tidus-Got it!

(Everyone begins going down the ladder

Baralai-Wait!!

Everyone-Whats wrong?

Baralai-I have someone to go with you!

Baralai-Come here hun!

Fran-Don't call me that!!

Baralai-This here is Fran, Fran is anyone else coming with you?

Fran-Balthier is waiting at the bottom of the ladder

Baralai-Ok now go! See you later!!

At the bottom of the Ladder

Yuna-Here we are! Now where is Balthier at?

Fran-Lets go Balthier I'm not waiting forever!

(Someone appears from the shadows)

Balthier-Sorry Fran I was checking my bag to see if I have all my guns!

Vincent-Guns!! SHUT UP!!

Balthier-Do you use guns too?

Vincent-Yeah!!

Balthier cool

Auron- ok we can't just stay here and talk we do that later, so lets split up by the weapons we use!

Tidus-ok

(Tidus, Cloud, Zach, Auron are in one group)

(Tifa, Zell, Rikku and Yuffie are in another group)

(Aeris, Lulu, Yuna, and Selphie are in another group)

(Squall, Seifer, Wakka, Rinoa, Vincent are in the last)

(Fran and Balthier)

Tidus-Ok my group lets go first, Then Tifa's then Squall's then Fran's then Lulu's ok

Everyone-Ok

(Everyone sprints off and Yuffie falls)

Yuffie-Wait for me!

Auron-Lets go Yuffie

(They find the elevator 100 yards away)

Yuna-Ok here we go

(Everyone enters the elevator)

100 floors down

Rikku-Ok guys lets go rooms should be down here!

Zell-If theres rooms is their food too

Tifa-Duh!

(Zell does his girl scream and starts running)

(Everyone gets to the end of the hall and it gets darker than before and the heroes see a light in the distance)

Fran-We have some Unexpected Visitors!! And the mist is getting heavy too!

Balthier-Calm down Fran we don't need you going berserk ok!

Fran-It approaches faster than I thought

Yuna-What should we do!

Auron-We fight

Tidus-My thought exactly!

Cloud-Everyone get out of your groups he might have a harder time hitting us that way!

Everyone-Got it!

(Stranger jumps at Tifa and knocks her back, Rikku jumps off falling Tifa and tackles the Stranger)(The Stranger quickly kicks Rikku off and throws her at the casting Lulu)(Auron and Tidus charge at the Stranger but the Stranger grabs Tidus and throws him at the floor making Auron fall)(Cloud and Zach sneak up behind him and hold the Stranger so that Vincent and Balthier have a clear shot)

Fran-I am Done!

(Fran charges at the Stranger and simply kicks him in the face sending him toward the wall)(He recovers and Rinoa and Selphie charge at him but Rinoa falls and makes Selphie fall into the Stranger)(Giving Yuffie just enough time to steal gil from the Stranger)

Yuna- Huph Huph who are you?

Stranger-I'm all ends I am Trema

(A door appears and in comes Paine, Ultemicia, Sephiroth, Leblanc, Xemnas, and Seymour)

Tidus-Guess security didn't stop you

Lulu-This is no time for jokes Tidus

Seymour-Exactly Tidus that is why me and Yuna are meant to be!

Sephiroth- Ahh I get to see you again Cloud!

Ultemicia-And who are you old man?

Trema-I am no old man I am their enemy are you the same?

Leblanc-What does it look like?

Trema-Don't get smart because I know your not!

Trema-Guess I am with you then.

(Trema begins to fight with Tifa, Zell, and Selphie)

(Leblanc fights with Rikku,Yuna)

(Paine begins to fight with Lulu, Wakka, and Rinoa)

(Seymour begins to fight with Tidus and Auron)

(Ultemicia begins to fight with Squall, Seifer)

(Xemnas begins to fight with Yuffie, Vincent, Fran and Balthier)

(Sephiroth begins to fight Cloud, Zach, and Aeris

Tifa-Come on old man!

(Tifa charges at Trema close lining him and Zell slides and kicks him up for Selphie to hit him to Tifa)

Leblanc-Your going to make me fight these little girls!

Rikku-Yeah little and strong while your fat and weak!

(Leblanc goes after Rikku and hits her with her fan)

Paine-I am finally going to kill my sister!

Lulu-Shut up and fight!

(Lulu goes to Paine kicks Paine in the knee so that she bends down and then kicks her in the head then she throws her Onion knight at her)

Seymour-Yuna will be Mine!

Tidus-In your sick fantasies yes but nowhere else!

(Tidus attacks Seymour sending him against the wall)

Ultemicia-My puppets are gonna fight me hahaha!

Squall-Shut up and fight!

Yuffie-Why am I fighting you I don't even know you?

Xemnas-I do not KNOW!

(Xemnas throws a fireball at Yuffie and she gracefully dodges it)

Sephiroth-I said Cloud your darkness draws me back!

Cloud-I know I'm not dumb your like a fly around a piece of crap

(Aeris goes over to Sephiroth and begins hitting him with her staff)

Aeris-How you going to kill me now!

(Sephiroth slashes Aeris and she goes crying)

Ultemicia-Now!!11

(A black portal appears)

Meanwhile

Shana-Dart wake up

Dart- Is everyone up?

Shana-Yeah there waiting for us!

Jose-Take your time there is a buffet!

Anthony-Haha Dart we can wait a while

Dart- Can we Albert?

Albert-Doel left this morning he said some people should stay here while we go!

Jose-I will

Claire-Me too then!

Haschel-No you will not get pregnant!

Jose-Darn he knows what I am thinking!

Lavitz-Where is Kongol?

Kongol-Here I am!!

Rose-Where were you?

Kongol-Look at my boots!!

Shana-I said no late night shopping!!

Kongol-We still have some money!

Sora-How much did you spend?

Kongol-50Gs

Everyone but Kongol-What?

Kongol-What??

Meru-That's more than I spend!!

Sora-That better not be my money!!

Kongol-Its not!

Dart-Get your ax we are leaving!

Kongol-Ok

At the Shirley's place

Shana-I feel at home

Dart-That is good!

Albert-So look for anything suspicious!!

(A black portal appears on a wall)

Meru-Hey found it!!

Dart-It looks like people fighting!

Final fantasy

Auron-Brace yourself!!

(Everyone gets sucked in the portal)

Auron-Who are you (points at Dart)

Dart-I am Dart but who are you guys?

Yuna-Where are we??

Auron-We don't have time for that!

(Sephiroth, Leblanc, Trema, Xemnas, Paine, Ultemicia, and Seymour all look very surprised and then they just look at each other and teleport)

Auron-ok my bad we do have time for that! Hahaha

(But already Dart has his sword out, Shana has her bow, Meru gets her hammer whileKongol gets his axe ready, and Albert and Lavitz have their spears, and Rose has her Rapier and Haschel is in his fighting stance… and Donald and Goofy too and Sora and Anthony have their weapons out!)

Yuna-O crap

Wakka-Run!

Dart-Shana shoot!

(Shana pulled back her arrow and released hitting Rinoa right in the head)(Kongol sat on Wakka and now he cant walk)(Meru went Amy rose and knocked Seifer out)(And Dart got kicked in the face by Fran!)

Shana-Enough we are to equally matched!

Rikku-Took you long enough you freak!

Shana-Well I am Shana, there is Dart, Rose, Kongol, Meru, Rose, Albert, Lavitz, and Haschel.

Yuffie-I am Yuffie this is Cloud, Zach, Tifa, and Vincent!

Squall- I am Squall this is Seifer, Zell, and Selphie

Tidus-I am Tidus there is Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Auron.

Fran-I am Fran and this is Balthier

Shana-Why do you look weird… Fran?

Fran-I am about to make you look the Same!


End file.
